


But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Lightwood Family Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Feels, Rebellion Against The Clave, Sex Magic, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: In the wake of the Seelie Queen's incursion into the Institute and the resulting desperate ritual to save Alec's life, the Clave demands answers from Magnus and a transformed Alec for their actions in the Institute that night.But when the Clave threatens people close to them and promises war against the Downworld if they don't turn themselves in, Alec and Magnus must hatch a dangerous plan to protect the lives of the ones they love, even if it means risking their own in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need to have read the first story in this series, _There's a tear in my heart where your lies left a mark and now nothing is clear_ , for this one to make sense! This is a straight-on canon divergent 'verse, divergent from mid-2x17.
> 
> Minor and relatively non-explicit smut at the end of this chapter, but it can't really be read as a standalone. I might have later fics in this series 'verse that can be read as smutty standalones, but this isn't one of them.
> 
> Title is from "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons.

Alec awoke to soft rays of light playing over his face, streaming in through the curtains that hadn’t been closed when they’d gone to bed.

He smiled at the soft warmth of Magnus next to him, the warlock’s arm wrapped around his waist, head pillowed on his shoulder, as if he was afraid that if he broke contact, Alec would disappear.

When he shifted his head and a beam of light across his arm suddenly tried to blind him, he remembered why.

Alec lifted the offending arm out of the direct sun, staring, fascinated, at the Soundless rune on his forearm, now glinting gold instead of its previous stark black.

So it wasn’t a dream. All of it had actually happened. The Seelie Queen. Being bound and whipped in front of everyone. Magnus trying to heal him, but then discovering that angelic and demonic powers were fighting a war in Alec’s body. His only chance for survival being a ritual to bind both powers within him.

Eyes like coals from the deepest pits of Hell, and golden angel wings of Heaven beating in his ears.

Alec had refused both of them. And yet somehow, he was still here, still with his runes but with new powers that he could scarcely comprehend. He believed what Isabelle had said - that the balance of power in the Shadow World had _shifted_.

And he was the cause. As much as he had been training his entire life to be a leader, this certainly wasn’t what he had been envisioning. The Clave would be demanding answers. More than just answers - explanations, justifications, and not just from him. From his family, from his friends, from… from _Magnus_.

Especially from Magnus. The Clave wouldn’t be able to reach into the Seelie Court and pluck the Queen from her seat of power, so they would focus their resources on what did seem attainable - bringing in the High Warlock of Brooklyn for crimes against the Clave.

Suddenly Alec felt cold, despite the warm sunlight. He pulled Magnus closer to him, as if his mere touch would be enough to protect him.

Magnus opened his eyes sleepily. “Morning.”

Alec didn’t say anything, he just pulled Magnus even closer, kissing the top of his head.

“What’s all this for?” Magnus murmured. “Not that I mind, but…”

“I’m scared. For you. Terrified, actually.”

“Alexander, you’re the one who went through a life-changing transformation last night. Why are you scared for me?”

“The Clave. My dad and Aline might be able to stall them for a short time, but they’ll try to come for you.”

“Alexander, I’m sure when you explain to them that I didn’t actually kidnap you from the Institute, they’ll…”

“Not for that. That’ll be the least of their worries. I’m talking about _before_ I was in mortal danger. You took down the Institute’s wards and assisted a host of hostile Seelies in gaining access to the premises. Magnus, _you broke the Accords_. That gets more than just a slap on the wrist.”

“When you put it like that…”

“Last night we were worrying about the Clave trying to come for me - for what I said about them being no different from Valentine - that it didn’t even occur to me until a few minutes ago that you… they… no. I won’t let them. They’ll have to come through me to get you.”

“Alexander, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It is not just a fancy title. It comes with responsibility, and isn’t a title handed out lightly. While the Clave certainly doesn’t know the full extent of my power - few people do, and most of them are dead - the title alone would give them pause.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Especially considering this is all my fault.”

“I make my own choices. Sometimes they aren’t good choices, as evidenced last night with the Queen, but it is not your fault.”

“I still won’t let them take you.”

“I know you won’t.”

They lay in silence for some time, lips and fingers leaving light touches on each other’s bodies, reassuring each other that they were both there, that they were safe, that whatever was coming, they could handle it together.

A loud knock on the door startled them out of their peace.

“Who is it?” Magus asked sharply.

“Jace. Are you guys decent?”

“Come in, Jace.” Alec grumbled.

Jace opened the door, but stayed hovering in the doorway rather than moving into the room.

“What ails you?” Magnus asked with an exaggerated air.

“Hate to rush you, Alec, I know you’ve just had the most intense and terrifying night of your life, but… there is a world out there and it is starting to get ugly.”

“Ugly how?”

“The Clave’s in town. Including Inquisitor Herondale. They arrested Robert. And Aline. And Aline’s girlfriend Helen.”

Alec sat up immediately, pulling Magnus up with him. “What?”

“For complicity in treason against the Clave. Which carries the same sentence as treason against the Clave. And with the war against Valentine on, that means emergency measures. Alec, they’re going to execute them at sunset, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you and Magnus turn yourselves in.”

“But they didn’t do anything. Okay, maybe Dad did, technically, but Aline and Helen, they’re innocent.”

“They want to draw you out. And it gets worse. They’ve clearly been by here. They’ve seen the vampires and the werewolves. They know what happened at the Institute last night. If you don’t turn yourselves in by sunset, after the executions, they’re going to declare formal war on the Downworld.”

“When Valentine threatens all of us? Have they completely lost it?” Alec gestured vigorously with one hand and a bottle of cologne on Magnus’ vanity exploded.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Jace smirked. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something like that?”

Alec ignored Jace, turning to Magnus, looking at the hand he’d gestured with. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break that.”

“It’s okay. I don’t know if you noticed the living room last night, but I did the same thing to my drink cart before talking to the Seelie Queen. You’re angry. I understand.”

“The Clave wants to execute my father and two innocent women.” Alec said hollowly. “Shadowhunters. At a time when we’ve lost so many to Valentine already. Do they think I’d let them do that?”

“No. That’s why they’re doing it. Because they know you won’t.” Magnus entwined his fingers with Alec’s and pressed their joined hands against his chest.

“I won’t. But I can’t ask you to give up everything and do the same.”

“Alexander. You know just as well as I do that if both of us don’t go, not only do your family and friends die, but so do mine. War on the Downworld, remember?”

Alec closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Magnus’. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Magnus brought his lips to Alec’s, and kissed him with an intense and desperate passion, but pulled away sooner than he wanted to, mindful that they weren’t alone. He opened his eyes and turned back to Jace. “How long until sunset?”

“Eight hours.”

“Then we better start making preparations.”

Alec opened his eyes. “Preparations?”

“I have no intention of letting either of us be executed today, or any time in the near future, Alexander.”

“But my father, Aline, Helen. The Downworld…”

“Will be just fine, and we can also have a long and happy life together. I thought you got the urge to martyr yourself out of your system last night.”

“How? How can we save everyone?”

“That’s what we’re about to figure out. Jace, rally the troops. Gather everyone in the ritual room. Call Luke and Raphael, have them bring their people upstairs as well. Raphael might be a bit angry at having his sleep interrupted, but he’ll understand. They’ll be in one of the sub-basements. If Catarina can get any other warlocks on short notice, them too. Be ready in half an hour.”

Jace nodded and departed, closing the door behind him.

Magnus turned back to Alec, running his hand along the side of his face. “Alexander, you are more powerful than you realize. When the Clave sees that - and they will, it is written all over you - they won’t execute you. You’re much more interesting alive.”

Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ chest, over his heart. “But what about you?”

“I have some ideas. And we’ll see how your power responds to them when we’re all assembled. But first I think we should take a nice relaxing shower, okay?”

Alec let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

Magnus drew Alec out of bed and into the ensuite. He set the shower controls and while the water warmed up, he drew Alec close to him, kissing him with the same passion as he had a few minutes earlier. Alec’s hands went around him, closing the space between their bodies, as they deepened the kiss.

Pants were shed and they made their way into the shower, where Magnus pressed Alec against the wall as they rutted against each other, tongues entangled until Magnus broke away to sink to his knees in front of Alec.

As he took Alec into his mouth, Magnus looked up at him, and he was a vision to behold. Alec’s golden runes practically _shone_ with light, casting rainbows onto the shower walls whenever a water droplet rolled over them. His head was tipped back against the wall, lips red and slightly parted, his now-gold-and-obsidian eyes half-closed, dark eyelashes fluttering with every breath.

When Alec’s pleasure peaked, Magnus felt that pleasure roll into him, and within seconds he was coming untouched right there, kneeling on his shower floor. Magnus didn’t know if Alec was doing it consciously or not, but then he used his own power to pour the indescribable feeling back into Alec, and felt it flood back over his own senses over and over again.

Eventually it became too much, and when Magnus saw Alec’s legs start to tremble, he pulled off and stood again, pressing him to the wall and giving him a bruising kiss.

Alec pulled back from the kiss for a moment, panting hard. “How… that was _incredible_ … I know you’ve done that to me before, but this time I could do it too… the first time was instinctual, I just wanted you to feel good too, but then I was able to take control of it and didn’t want to stop…”

Magnus silenced him with his lips again, and in that moment he was certain, that if the Clave underestimated Alec, it would be at their own peril.

Alec would burn down the world, if that’s what it took, to protect the people he cared about. Magnus had always known that, but the difference between then and now was that now he possessed the very real ability of doing so.

It was magnificent and terrifying all at once, and Magnus threw himself headlong into the beautiful storm that was Alexander Lightwood, not stopping to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been releasing new chapters in this 'verse pretty quickly, but I'm going to have to slow down now! I've been writing pretty much non-stop for the past four days, I need to get some actual work done :P But I decided to release this one to give you a taste of where we're going for this next story in this 'verse.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you have any burning questions that you think this fic should address based on this chapter and the first story in this 'verse, be sure to comment with them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus rally the troops and begin preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get this out, but before I could finish and release this one, I had to get most of chapters 3 and 4 written first. (You'll understand why later.)
> 
> So tonight (well, tomorrow on this side of the world) is the finale.... ahhhh!!! I'm nervous about what this might mean for our boys. I like to hope for the best. And the writers have been doing a bang-up job, but there's still that part of me that remembers OUAT fandom and can't trust writers. But I'll cross my fingers and hold my thumbs that things go smoothly and that Alec and Magnus are at least on the road to reconciliation by the end of the episode.

Magnus and Alec made it to the ritual room right at the time that they’d asked for. Though the traces of their lovemaking in the shower were still buzzing in their veins, they presented a professional and united front to the room that was now filled with people.

Max and Madzie were situated in the living room again, and one of the warlocks had evidently done some reorganizing of the ritual room, as the beds had disappeared, replaced with a haphazard collection of chairs, benches and couches, the likes of which would typically never grace Magnus’ apartment. Definitely Catarina, Magnus thought, as she was not given over to the same exquisite tastes and standards as he was. But he did notice at least half a dozen other warlocks in attendance, including Dot, who smiled at him briefly but then turned away.

Luke, Maia and three other members of their pack were sitting by the closed and covered window, while Raphael and four other vampires occupied a corner as far from them as possible. Simon seemed to be uncertain as to where to sit, gravitating both to Maia and Isabelle, but also casting looks over to the vampire corner. Eventually he settled onto a chair in the middle next to the group of warlocks.

All conversation stopped when Alec and Magnus walked into the room. Those who had not been present for the ritual the previous evening did not know what to expect, they knew only that Alec had been whipped on orders of the Seelie Queen and that some powder she’d used had threatened Alec’s life, necessitating drastic measures.

Alec stood before them now, bare-chested and golden runes on display, eyes flashing in the low light. As they’d gotten dressed, Alec had contemplated what it was that he could say, what he could suggest, and though he had come to a decision as to what course his own path would take, it was not someone he could tell anyone, not even Magnus. They all needed to believe there was a different plan, for their own safety.

He couldn’t protect them otherwise. And that was something he needed to do above all else. Which meant that now, in this moment, he needed to be a stoic and confident leader.

“Thank you all for coming here.” Alec said. “You’ve been asked here today because we face a graver threat today than we have thus far in this war with Valentine, because now that war is coming on a second front - the Clave.”

A furious whisper rose around the room. Evidently Jace hadn’t informed anyone but his family as to what precisely the stakes were.

“The Clave is responding to events that took place in the Institute last night. Last night, Magnus and the Seelie Queen, along with her escort, took down the wards and entered the premises. The Seelie Queen wanted blood in compensation for the Seelie knights who died during Valentine’s attack on the Institute. She took that blood from me. At the same time, she compelled the truth of my convictions about the Clave from me - and thus in a room full of Shadowhunters, I said that Valentine is just the Clave’s ideology taken to its extreme.

“This morning Jace received word that the Clave wants both Magnus and I to turn ourselves in for treason against the Clave. And they mean to force our hand with two threats - one of executing three loyal Shadowhunters in our place, and two, by declaring war on the Downworld, if we do not acquiesce to their demands by sunset.”

Everyone started talking all at once again, and Magnus raised his hand as if he was about to cast a spell on all of them, and the gesture was enough to stop the chatter. He put his hand back down.

“Of course, Alec and I have no intention of letting everyone else suffer for our actions. But we also won’t be going quietly to the slaughter, as it were. It won’t be something that we can do alone, so we will need the help of as many people as possible to secure the safety of those we’re sworn to protect. If you can assure the safety of the Downworld, then we will be able to do what we need to do on the inside.”

“What can a Shadowhunter and a warlock - who will, no doubt, be bound powerless the second he steps on the premises - hope to do against the might of the Clave?” an unfamiliar warlock asked.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Magnus raised his eyebrows, telling Alec wordlessly that it was his story to tell.

“Because I’m not an ordinary Shadowhunter anymore.” Alec said. “This may have already been evident by my golden runes, but as you can tell, something happened to me last night. Without going into too much detail, the Seelie Queen used some sort of demonic powder on me, which reacted with my angel blood and would have killed me if we hadn’t attempted to contain it. The ritual we tried was successful, and that means that I am not a regular Shadowhunter anymore. I now possess some level of warlock power as well. The Clave doesn’t know I have these powers - so they are the best chance that Magnus and I have.”

“Why not just take out the Clave?” Maia asked.

“We can’t be fighting two wars at the same time.” Alec said. “Right now, the Clave can be reasoned with if Magnus and I play our cards right. Valentine is still the biggest threat. He is the one who possesses the ability to destroy the Downworld in an instant. So, for now - werewolves, vampires, Shadowhunters, two warlocks - discuss the methods and possibilities for protecting the Downworld. Rest of the warlocks - with me and Magnus. We need to understand my abilities and limits, so that I know what is and isn’t possible.”

Dot and Catarina joined the werewolves, vampires and Shadowhunters, leaving Magnus and Alec with a group of warlocks that Alec didn’t know. They all took seats in a circle in a corner of the room.

“Magnus, there is more to this transformation than just mere demon powder and angel blood.” A female warlock with webbed fingers said. “There is no way the Seelie Queen would have intended to create a Shadowhunter-warlock hybrid, even if the success of such a ritual was questionable.”

“You are quite right, Marina.” Magnus said. “The demon powder was able to ignite that reaction in Alexander because he has exposure to several strains of angelic and demonic energies, which a typical Shadowhunter would not. And for that reason, Tessa, I’m very glad you’re here.”

A slight brown-haired woman smiled, moving to give Magnus a hug. “Catarina said I definitely wanted to be here. And I can see why.”

“I’d like you to hold hands with Alexander for a moment. Just a moment - let your magic connect with each other.”

Alec did as Magnus said, slipping his hands into Tessa’s. He wasn’t sure precisely how to “connect” his magic, but he tried to reach out with his mind, feeling for Tessa’s magical signature. When their essences connected, he felt… not the passion he felt when his magic connected with Magnus, but rather a familiarity borne of blood, something he hadn’t felt in this way before.

Tessa’s eyes widened. “How? How could this be?” She whispered. “He feels… like me.”

“He is you, to a point. Alexander is not only part Shadowhunter and part warlock, like you, but his parabatai is Jace Herondale.”

“Herondale?” Tessa whispered.

“Yes. People thought Jace was Valentine’s son - and he was in fact raised by Valentine - but he is really the son of Stephen and Celine Herondale. When we did the binding ritual, we drew on that bit of demon blood to build Alexander’s warlock blood. I channelled it into the binding, but it was your blood, not mine. So Alexander is of your blood. And so is Jace.”

Tessa looked over to the other group. “I must meet him. Jace. My… I don’t even know how many generations have passed now.”

“I think we’ll need him.” Marina said. “If this ritual involved binding both of you and the parabatai, having him present will help the balance and make Alec stronger.”

“No.” Alec said. “We’ll already be challenging the Clave on the inside, if we bring Jace along it could reveal our hand too soon. And if we turn ourselves in and the Inquisitor goes back on her word and still brings war, Jace is the only one who may be able to reason with her. She’s his grandmother.”

“You think she’d listen to him?”

“Probably not, but he would have a better chance than anyone else. I know Jace wouldn’t hesitate to walk into the Clave’s custody with me if I asked him to, but this is something I have to do without him. After we’re done preparing, I will introduce you, Tessa, but first we need to be ready.”

Tessa nodded, but a different warlock spoke up.

“When do you intend to reveal to the Clave that you are not fully Shadowhunter anymore?” A male warlock with purple skin asked.

“That depends on what we agree in terms of a plan. But for the initial part - freeing their hostages and getting them to safety - they need to believe that nothing has changed.” Alec said. “And your name is?”

“Kendrick. In which case, one of your most important jobs is to learn a basic glamour that will cover your eyes and runes, so that you look like you used to.”

“Right. Well, let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns necessary magical skills, and finds out that his secret plan is not as secret as he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that finale? <3 <3 I'm just so happy. So I don't have to spend hiatus writing fix-it fic, and can concentrate on my four WIPs instead! Which is good for all of you following this 'verse ;)
> 
> Also, there's a certain amount of spoilers for Infernal Devices.

As crash courses in magic went, Alec knew he couldn’t have asked for a better group of teachers. All of the warlocks had different experiences with their discovery of their nature and growth into their magic, and were thus able to contribute different learning experiences.

But despite everyone’s contributions, Alec found that his magic connected most naturally with Magnus and Tessa. Having already lived with Magnus’ magic for weeks, Alec knew how it felt, and the addition of his own magic meant that now he could recognize Magnus’ magic at a deep and primal level.

But Tessa’s magic was different. While Magnus showed Alec how magic felt, Tessa’s power taught him how to exercise control over it. He’d been right, earlier, how instinct could play a large part - and by their shared blood, Alec could fast track that instinct for key practices that he needed to master.

However, even though the warlocks insisted that glamours were often one of the first things they learned, it was the only practice that didn’t come naturally to Alec, and his Shadowhunter glamours couldn’t turn him into himself.

“Is… is it because of how my magic works?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus, who seemed frustrated at his inability to manufacture the requisite power. “Yesterday… yesterday I could only heal if there was love for that person, either my own love or love drawn from someone else. I guess it is because the glamour feels like… I don’t know, feels like something for me.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Of course. I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re not a regular warlock. That you’re special.”

“Maybe glamour isn’t the right approach.” Tessa said. “My years of study at the Spiral Labyrinth have taught me about the nature of magic and how it is done. And you’re right, from a magical perspective, glamour is selfish. But since you’re of my blood, you should be able to draw on my power to Change - which would function similarly to a glamour, in this sense, since the person you would be Changing into is your old self. Here, take my hands, let me share some memories of the different times I’ve used my ability to Change to help.”

Alec took Tessa’s hands, and it was as if a number of short movie clips played through his head. Tessa transforming into a number of women who weren’t familiar to him, and one that was - _Camille_ , so they could infiltrate a gathering. Tessa transforming into a male warlock, sharing information that was needed to complete some sort of spell. Tessa, transforming into an _angel_ , devastating an army of automatons and their master. Alec felt her emotions through all of it, how Changing into the angel Ithuriel meant that she was able to save everyone that she loved, even if she hadn’t been sure that she would survive.

He stumbled back, dropping Tessa’s hands, coming to rest against Magnus, a strong and safe presence his body recognized instinctively.

“Of course.” Alec whispered to himself. “Of course. It is so simple if you just don’t think about it.” He steadied himself on his own feet and flexed his fingers, capturing the feeling that Tessa had in the vision, and watched his skin ripple, golden runes becoming black again.

“Good.” Tessa said steadily. “That’s good. Your eyes have Changed too, so you’ve done it. Now Change back. Just release the thought of your former self, and you’ll return to who you are now.”

Alec breathed out in time with her, and his skin rippled again, runes turning back to gold.

Magnus kissed his shoulder. “I’m impressed. You’ve learned a lot.”

“I’m still not sure how… how exactly I’ll be able to protect us when we get inside the Institute. What they might try to do to try to block your power, what if it blocks our connection, our bond?”

“Shhhh.” Magnus whispered, trying to calm him. “We’ll discuss some strategies for that. Some of it might go a bit over your head, mechanics you don’t understand yet, but Tessa and I will help you pick it up after.”

Alec nodded, and Magnus and the other warlocks started a discussion with all sorts of terms that were completely unfamiliar to him. He tried to follow the conversation as best he could, but wasn’t making much sense of it. He started when suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Maryse.

“Can I talk to you?” Maryse asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus nodded. Alec stood and went out into the hall with his mother.

Maryse looked at Alec intently. “You know what the Clave is going to want to do.”

“I do. And I also know what I can ask for instead.”

“And you’re sure about that? Going down that road?”

“I am. I’m ready for it. But mom - you can’t tell Magnus. If you do, he could interfere and it will go badly for everyone. That’s why I need everyone to believe in the plan we’re creating.”

“I understand. I just need to know that you know what you’re getting into.”

“No one can know for sure, right? But I have to do this. It is the only way to keep the peace. Keep the Downworld and the Clave as allies. And keep the Clave’s focus on Valentine. I need to protect everyone.” Some golden sparks crackled at Alec’s fingertips, and he shooed them away. “That’s what my magic does. Protects people.”

Maryse smiled while wiping away a tear. “I’m so proud of you. I know you’ll make it through this. I don’t doubt it for a second. The Clave doesn’t know who they’re dealing with.”

“Feels strange, to hear you talking about the Clave like that.”

“What can I say, I’ve always been a rebel. But this time I know it is right, because it is about love and hope, rather than hate and fear. I know the Clave always likes to bring out the Valentine story any time someone speaks against their methods, but that is because they’re afraid. Afraid of just how similar to Valentine they are. Afraid of losing their relevance if there are better relations with the Downworld.”

“Afraid of losing their relevance? What? As long as there are demons, we need Shadowhunters. More equitable relations with the Downworld wouldn’t change that.”

“But they wouldn’t have a monopoly on being in control anymore. That’s what this is all about. Power and control. You break that power monopoly, show them that their control isn’t as absolute as they think - and you don’t just beat their game, you change the game entirely.”

“Haven’t I already changed the game by being… whatever I am now?”

“You have. But they don’t know that.”

“Do you think, with my new blood… that it’ll be a problem? For the…”

“It isn’t about purity of blood. It is about purity of heart. And that, my son, you have in spades. They’ll try to make you doubt yourself. But don’t. Never do. You’ve got the purest heart I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” Alec pulled his mother in for a hug.

“I love you too. And I’ll stand by you. Help you do what you need to do. Anything that is in my power, just ask.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The two groups came back together a few hours before sunset, to go over the final plans. The warlocks were required for the last steps with the other team, and while most including Magnus went, Tessa slipped away and bid Alec to come with her.

“Is there somewhere we can speak privately?” Tessa asked. “It is of utmost importance.”

Alec nodded and took Tessa to his and Magnus’ bedroom, on the other side of the loft, closing the door behind them.

“What is it?” Alec asked. “You’re worrying me.”

“I need to give you the last part of what you need for this fight.”

“Why not with everyone else? What’s so secret?”

Tessa crossed her arms and stared him down. “I lived among Shadowhunters for decades, Alec. I know what you’re going to do. Magnus might not, as he’s tried avoiding Shadowhunters as much as possible even though keeps tripping over them, and your parabatai may not have spent as much time studying Clave history as you, but I know. And I’d wager your mother does as well. I saw you talking to her earlier.”

Alec sighed. “Okay, yes. If it comes to that, you’re not wrong. I know I’m going to be asking for a lot from the Clave, and this is the best way to accomplish that. I need to keep their focus on defeating Valentine, not on me or Magnus or the Downworld. You understand that, don’t you?”

“I do. That’s why I won’t try to dissuade you, just help you.”

“Have you ever seen it?”

“Once.” Tessa paused, wondering if she should say more. “No one survived. She let her doubts overtake her and it doomed them both.”

“My mother mentioned that too. To not let doubt cloud my mind.”

“Staying confident is the key. Remember why you’re there. Remember what your goal is. The Clave is cruel, Alec. I know what was done to my husband’s father when he left the Shadowhunter world for love. I’ve seen what they’ve done in their attempts to keep people loyal and obedient. Resist them. Resist all of it. Don’t let them take your fire.”

Alec nodded. Tessa pulled two objects out of her pocket, one a small gold sphere, the other a black one. She placed the gold one in his hand.

“This is to protect Magnus. Touch it to his skin and will it to the shape you want. Use it before he knows what is about to happen, but after it is too late to turn back. It’ll be a short window, but I’m sure you’ll recognize it when you see it.”

“And the other one?”

“That is for you. Mold it to your skin, make it look like a rune of some kind.”

“What is it for?”

“Only if all hope is lost.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec turn themselves over to the Clave and Alec reveals his secret plan, changing everything.

They arrived at the Institute half an hour before sunset. Alec and Magnus approached the Clave representatives standing on the front step, Imogen Herondale standing chief among them.

“Inquisitor Herondale.” Alec said calmly. “We are here. Please release your prisoners, and we will submit ourselves to your custody.”

“You understand the charges against you?”

“I understand the consequences of my actions.” Alec said, standing tall. “Release your hostages and I will come with you.”

Alec met Aline’s eyes and motioned with his head to the right. Once the guards let go of her, Robert, and the blonde girl who must have been Helen, Aline led them in the direction Alec had indicated, and once they had cleared Institute territory, a Portal snapped into place. Catarina, Jace and Isabelle stepped out of it, and quickly motioned the three Shadowhunters through, and it closed back up behind them.

Magnus looked at the Inquisitor. “Now for your oath that you will not make war on the Downworld.” He flicked his hand and a contract appeared in his hand. “You can make the blood oath here.” He floated the paper over to Inquisitor Herondale, making a lectern appear in front of her along with a blood-drawing pen to sign with.

Inquisitor Herondale read the contract out loud. “I, Imogen Herondale, make this Blood Oath on behalf of the Clave, and we solemnly swear not to make war on the Downworld insofar as it concerns the actions of Magnus Bane and the Seelie Court this last day.” She looked up at Magnus, and her gaze moved to Alec, and he gave her a steely gaze back.

“Fine. This will do.” She said, and pricked her finger, signing the paper. It disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Magnus nodded, satisfied.

The Inquisitor looked at them both. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, and Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, you are now being taken into custody on the charges of high treason against the Clave. Guards, take them.”

Magnus and Alec turned to each other, lips meeting in a strong and sure kiss, even as the guards came. Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ wrist, and willed the first of Tessa’s gifts to mold to the shape of an unremovable gold bracelet.

Magnus felt the magic, and looked into Alec’s eyes. “What’s this?”

“Tessa gave it to me.” Alec whispered as the guards were upon them. “To protect you. It’s the only way.”

“The only way for what?” Magnus asked, even as the guards manhandled them up the steps, Alec not letting go of Magnus’ hand, even as the guards attempted to separate them, to no avail. “Alexander, what are you not telling me?”

The guards brought them to a stop in front of Inquisitor Herondale. Alec looked her firmly in the eye.

“Inquisitor Herondale, in response to the charges brought against us, I exercise my right to choose our form of trial. I demand the right to stand the trial of Hemarton on behalf of myself and Warlock Bane.”

Magnus’ mind whirled as he worked through translations of the Greek word that Alec had used. _Hemarton. I have sinned. I did wrong. Forgive me._ His eyes widened at the implications. He didn’t know the Clave’s rituals, but just the name implied a variety of horrors that Magnus didn’t want to contemplate.

“Alexander, no-”

“I have to do this, Magnus. The Clave can’t be focused on us and fight Valentine at the same time.”

“We could just execute you now.” Inquisitor Herondale remarked dryly.

Alec stared her down. “If you hope to ever have a relationship with your grandson, you will respect the right that I have called upon. If you kill me now, you will never have a relationship with him, for you will have killed a part of his soul with me. If you kill Magnus, you will lose the allegiance of the Downworld. You will be fighting Valentine on your own.”

“Well played, Mr Lightwood.” The Inquisitor sighed. “I should have known that you would not come quietly. Take them to the City of Bones, where they will be prepared. The trial will begin at sunrise.”

The guards marched them along the road to the closest entrance to the City of Bones, and Alec kept Magnus’ hand clenched tightly in his.

“Was this always your plan?” Magnus asked quietly.

“It is the only way, Magnus. I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you because you would have tried to stop me.”

“I thought you were done martyring yourself.”

“That’s not what this is about. Any of the plans we had, the Clave could still find a way to get around them. This is a trial by the angels themselves. The Clave can’t argue with it.” 

“Then you don’t have to do it for me. I can do it myself. If it will protect the Downworld, I have to.”

“No, you can’t. There are runes involved. It has to be me. But there - there will be a connection between us. Tessa gave me some important information about the trial, she saw it once.”

“Tessa knew.” Magnus digested this. “Anyone else?”

“My mother. She’s the only one who knows Clave history better than I do. This… isn’t often talked or written about, but it happens sometimes.”

“Why does it happen?”

“If a Shadowhunter believes someone else - Shadowhunter, Downworlder, doesn’t matter - is unjustly accused of breaking the Law, they can choose to undergo this trial. Success would clear both parties of any crimes. The Clave can’t touch them.”

“If it can be done for Downworlders, why haven’t I heard of this?”

“Because while the angels may have intended for it to be a way to achieve justice if humans weren’t just, the Clave has of course tried to twist it for its own purposes. Even in the cases where the participants have survived, the fallout has been worse. In the beginning, when this trial first started, there had been many Shadowhunters willing to stand for the rights of Downworlders. But because of what the Clave did, and its methods of pitting people against each other… the rift in the Shadow World grew bigger. So the trial has happened less and less over the centuries. You probably would have only heard whispers about it in vague terms, where a Shadowhunter had risked their life for a Downworlder, saved them, but only come out of it hating the Downworld even more. But I promise that won’t happen now.”

“How? How can you be sure? What is this trial going to do to you?”

Alec looked away.

“Alexander, I deserve to know.”

“It manifests every sin one has ever made.”

“Manifests… how?”

“That depends on the severity. Can range from mental torments to literal demons that I’ll have to fight.”

“If you’re doing this for me… does that mean…”

“Yes. I’ll be taking on all of your sins as well as my own.”

Magnus was in shock. “Alexander, no. You don’t know all of my past. You can’t just walk into it blindly. It… a lot of it isn’t pretty. I’m… not pretty in it. Some of the things I’ve done…”

“I know. But I won’t love you less for it, because I love you for who you are now. And who you were made you who you are. The Clave will try to make me doubt that, to make me doubt you, to doubt your love for me, but they won’t succeed. I know you and love you in a way that they could never understand.”

“You might go mad.” Magnus whispered. “Even if the demons don’t kill you - and there will be demons, I can promise that - you could lose your mind.”

“I won’t. Tessa and my mother told me the most important things to focus on. Staying confident. Not letting the Clave make me doubt what I know to be true. I need you to stay confident too. We’re connected. And the ritual will bind us even more. I need you to believe in me. Please.”

“I believe in you. I always will.”

The guards in front of them stopped, having arrived at the gates to the City of Bones. Alec took that opportunity to kiss Magnus fiercely.

“Good.” He whispered. “We can do this. Together. We have the night to prepare.”

Four Silent Brothers loomed out of the City, dismissing their guards and ushering the two of them into its depths. Alec hadn’t made many visits to the City of Bones, but all of the ones he had they had stayed in the upper levels. Here, they went down staircase after staircase until he’d lost track of how far down they were. The further they descended into the darkness, the tighter Magnus’ grip on his hand was.

_We are here._ The Silent Brother said. _The chamber behind the door to your left is where you two will spend the night. You will draw the Connection Rune on each other and your memories and experiences will be shared in your dreams. These will give a hint as to what you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will battle in the morning. During the ritual, your sins will become public to all watching the ritual, but Magnus Bane’s sins will be known only to you._

“Downworlders can’t bear runes.” Magnus said, eyeing the Silent Brother with distrust.

_This one they can. Many of the times this ritual has been performed has been with a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder. The other runes for the ritual that Alexander Gideon Lightwood will bear can only be borne by Shadowhunters, but you, Magnus Bane, have nothing to fear from this rune._

The Silent Brother drew a rune in the air, it hovering golden between them.

Alec pulled out his stele. “Does it matter who goes first?”

_Mark the warlock first, and then he will Mark you._

Alec took Magnus’ hand, trailing his fingers over the gold bracelet shimmering on his skin of his wrist. “Palm of the hand is traditional. Is that okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Makes sense.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ palm before setting his stele to it, drawing the rune. Magnus felt the burn, but didn’t flinch. When Alec was done, he flexed his hand a few times, and the burn disappeared as the rune faded to the same gold as Alec’s runes.

Magnus looked up, his gaze meeting Alec’s. Alec looked a bit uncertain, but held his hand out to Magnus, not looking at the Silent Brothers, who remained quiet. The stele lit up red when Magnus’ fingers closed around it. Magnus kissed Alec’s palm as well and sketched the rune onto his skin, where it sank in and disappeared.

Alec took in a sharp breath, looking back to Magnus.

_Release your Changed form, Shadowhunter._ Came the voice of a different Silent Brother. _The rune must be there, but cannot be seen because you are wearing your former self. Change._

Alec didn’t have time to think of how the Silent Brother knew and used the same terms that Tessa had, but did what was asked of him. He released the Change and his runes glimmered gold again. The Connection rune that Magnus had drawn on his skin was there, matching Magnus’ rune in a flickering gold that indicated their connection.

Neither of them said anything, waiting to see if the Silent Brothers would make any sort of comment.

_You will spend the night together in this chamber. Keep your runed hands joined with each other. There is water available for you, but no food shall pass your lips until after the ritual is completed._

Alec finally looked at the Silent Brothers. “Wait, you’re not… my runes…”

_Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet.** The blood that has been added to yours is irrelevant for our purposes._ Said the first Silent Brother.

_This ritual occurs according to the laws of Heaven, not the laws of the Clave._ The second Silent Brother said. _The Clave might have its opinions, but they are ultimately irrelevant. If you survive the ritual, there is nothing that the Clave can say or do on the matter, unless they want to contradict the laws of Heaven._

“Well then.” Magnus said with mock confidence. “Shall we, Alexander?”

Alec gave one last look over the Silent Brothers, particularly the one who had spoken of the Change, but didn’t say anything. He nodded, taking Magnus’ runed hand with his, and followed him into the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who the Silent Brother who spoke of the Change is? An Easter egg for you book readers ;)
> 
> ** _Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet_ = Loyal he begins, loyal he remains. A quote from “City of Heavenly Fire” which is a Shadowhunter saying that means if someone is born of Shadowhunter parents, they are a Shadowhunter (also, incidentally, the provincial motto of Ontario, Canada). It is often translated using "she", but friends who are Latin experts tell me that the phrase itself is gender neutral and can be used in the way I've translated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk about what's to come, and finally fall into dreams.

Alec heard the door close behind them with a clang, locks sliding into place. He took a deep breath, pulling Magnus to face him. He could feel the apprehension rolling off the warlock, his hands trembling. 

“If there was another way… I wouldn’t have done this.” Alec admitted. “Maybe once upon a time I would have jumped in without thinking, to save Jace or Isabelle… but I love life now in a way I didn’t before. And that’s all because of _you_. I’m not doing this to martyr myself, I’m doing this because it is the only way we have a chance.”

“Then why didn’t you do it when your sister was accused of treason after saving Meliorn? Why did you come to me to be her advocate?”

“If I’d known about it then, I probably would have. But I only started reading into the Clave histories with regards to Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations after our kiss at the wedding. This isn’t mentioned anywhere in the regular histories, which is why I knew it was mostly used for Downworlders. I knew that if it ever came up that if I was forced to choose between us and the Clave - and I expected at some point that would happen, just not this soon - then I would have this as an option.”

“It is a terrifying option, Alexander.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But I love you and if something happened to you, I - I could never forgive myself. That’s why I gave you this protection.” Alec ran a finger over the gold molded to Magnus’ wrist, resting their foreheads together. “In - in case I don’t make it, you’ll still be safe. Because Tessa said that otherwise you could be lost too, and I won’t let that happen. If I don’t make it, you need to keep fighting for everything we believe in.”

“I would. But it won’t come to that. You’ll come back to me. I know you’ll fight and you won’t stop fighting. I just hope you don’t hate me after what you see. After you see what I’ve done.”

“Magnus… I won’t stop loving you. I already know that’s what the Clave will want. What they’ve done every other time this ritual has been done. Since they can’t see your sins, they make their own guesses based on the manifestations they see. Their own assumptions. And they’ll try to separate us after the ritual so they can isolate me while I’m mentally vulnerable, but we won’t let them do that. And it won’t be the first time the Clave has tried to convince me to leave you. But it didn’t work then, and it won’t work now.”

“Your parents?”

“No, not my parents. Aldertree. The day of Valentine’s attack on the Institute, while everything was going on downstairs, Aldertree and I were on the roof trying to gain access to and disable the angelic power core, so Valentine couldn’t use it to activate the Soul Sword. He told me about how when he was younger, he was in a relationship with a werewolf. That while he was away, her pack was attacked by a Shax demon, and she was the only survivor. She was in shock when he came back, and transformed and attacked him… and he killed her. He said that was proof of how a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder. But he’s wrong, Magnus. I know that. And we know that the Clave is corrupt. What they say holds no influence over me, not anymore.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I just wish I knew what we could do to prepare for this. If there even is anything, besides sleep and dream.”

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

Magnus grasped Alec’s other hand, bringing both of their joined hands up between them. “The idea of this terrifies me, but if it could help you I have to suggest it… I know I haven’t been extremely forthcoming about my past, but maybe if I told you about some of what you’re likely to see and encounter, you can prepare yourself for it more.”

Alec looked at him. “You want to tell me about your worst moments?”

“Want isn’t exactly the right word, but since you’ll be seeing them anyway…”

“Magnus…” Alec pulled his non-runed hand from Magnus’ grip and brought it up to his cheek, their eyes meeting. “I’m sorry I forced you into this. I’m sorry that I’ll end up seeing things you’d rather I didn’t. But _telling_ me is a choice I won’t take away from you. I don’t need you to confess your sins to me. Some I can guess. Some might surprise me. Some might even end up being irrelevant because angels could have different perspectives on what a sin is from mortals. But don’t feel that you need to tell me ahead of time so you can explain them because you’re afraid that if I don’t get an explanation I’ll walk away from you because something looked so bad. I won’t. I promise you.”

Magnus stepped closer, kissing Alec softly. “Thank you.”

“I just want us to not have to worry about the Clave anymore. I just want them to leave us alone. Now that I’m not completely Shadowhunter anymore, maybe they will.”

“On that note, you know what’s interesting? What Jem said.”

“Who is Jem?”

“Sorry, you know him as Brother Zachariah. The Silent Brother who knew that you had Changed. If Tessa knew what you were going to do, it wouldn’t surprise me if she’d sent him a fire-message so that he would make sure to be here.”

“Tessa knows Brother Zachariah? You do?”

“I do. And before he was a Silent Brother, he was Tessa’s fiancé.”

“But then how - why -”

“It’s complicated. But he’s alive now because becoming a Silent Brother was the only thing that would save his life. Jem and Will Herondale - who was Tessa’s husband and Jace’s ancestor - were parabatai. They were Tessa’s best friends. I can tell you that story someday, or Tessa can, but right now I want to focus on what else he said.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said that the Clave’s opinions are ultimately irrelevant. You know what that tells me?”

“What?”

“That you don’t need to obey the Clave to be a Shadowhunter.”

“But the Clave has always been there.”

“Has it? Or is that just the story they tell you? Can’t it be possible that there were once different organizations of Shadowhunters, not bound to the Clave’s power?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“A question. But think on it. When we get out of here, I’m going to consult with some warlocks that are older than me, see what they know. But from the way Jem phrased it, it seems to imply that the laws of the Clave are not the laws of Heaven, and as such, Shadowhunters do not need to be bound to the Clave to follow the Angel.”

Alec closed his eyes and rested back against a wall. “I never considered that. But you’re right. This is a trial given by the angels, not the Clave. That should have told me everything I needed to know about it. I knew I disagreed with the Clave, but I didn’t think about other possibilities. It looks like I should. Because it isn’t just about me. I might not be fully Shadowhunter anymore, and thus the Clave has no power over me if I take my runes and go, but if Jace, Isabelle and any others leave the Clave without having a different plan in place, that could be disastrous for them. And I know that wherever I go, Jace and Isabelle will go too.”

“Thinking about the future might take your mind off of what’s going to happen in the morning.”

“No, I… I don’t want to do that. I need to focus on beating this, whatever… this… will be. But I’m too wired to sleep. But… maybe we could lie down? Together?”

Magnus nodded, looking at the chamber to see what their accommodations were like. They were appropriately sparse - two iron-framed cots with thin mattresses, pushed to opposite walls. Magnus waved his hand and one of the cots made a loud screeching noise as it shifted along the floor to meet the other. It took more magic than Magnus had been anticipating, and he was breathing heavily once they were in place.

“I should have remembered that this place drains magic.” Magnus panted. “That shouldn’t have taken that much effort.”

“I would imagine that’s true.” Alec said, looking at the walls. “And I did think that could be a possibility. I can’t see any wards, but I’m guessing that whatever power the Silent Brothers have might not necessarily be visible to us.”

“You’ll be ready to fight without magic?”

“I’ve only had magic for a day, Magnus. I’ve fought demons without it before. The only magic I’ll want is being able to summon a seraph blade, if they don’t provide me with one. But I suspect they will. There might be demons, but the real challenge will be the psychological aspects.”

Magnus kissed Alec again, and led them to the beds. It took some careful organization, keeping their runed hands linked, but soon enough they had curled up together, Alec’s chest pressed to Magnus’ back. He kissed Magnus’ neck softly.

“I promise I’ll come back to you.” He whispered.

Magnus nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. “I know.”

They fell silent, and waited for dreams to come.

* * *

Alec fell into dreams, surrounded by blood and fire.

His lucid mind struggled to discern a pattern, to make sense of the images in the red surrounding him, anything that could give him some sense of what he might need to battle.

Blood and fire were the only patterns.

The dreams coated in blood were something that Alec expected - Camille appeared in almost every flash of memory that he saw in them. Alec knew that Magnus would do anything for the people that he loved, and while Alec didn’t understand the how or why of it, Camille had been one of those people once. Alec didn’t see their entire relationship, just flashes of the worst moments, and as his dream-self observed them, he recognized the expressions on Magnus’ face - fear, horror, desperation. He hadn’t enjoyed what he was doing, but he appeared desperate to keep Camille’s attention in any way that he could.

Alec was all too aware of what a desperate Magnus was capable of if he wasn’t thinking clearly. The obsidian markings on his back shivered in his otherwise still dream-flesh.

The dreams of fire were harder to discern. Images of various demons flashed through them, chief among them a cat-eyed figure with a horrible grin that Alec believed was Asmodeus, Magnus’ father, but most of the images were of Magnus himself, at various stages of his life, starting from his childhood and continuing into present day.

_Magnus as a boy, curled into a corner near the bodies of his mother and stepfather, sobbing into his knees._

_Magnus as a teenager, cowering against a wall not unlike the ones that enclosed their sleeping forms, a Silent Brother looming over him._

_Magnus, spread-eagled on the ground of a vast open desert, tears streaming down his cheeks as he mumbled incoherently to a cactus._

_Magnus in an elegant Victorian suit, draped over a chaise, sobbing and covered in blood, clutching a photograph of Camille._

_Magnus, just days ago, face expressionless, clutching a teacup and staring into a mirror._

Alec’s eyes opened. His mind was clear. He knew precisely what kind of demons he would be fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec undergoes the trial of Hemarton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Graphic violence, blood and images of suicidal thoughts and suicide attempts.
> 
> This is long, way longer than the other chapters here. Oops? But the long was needed and I didn't want to break it up, so enjoy my lovelies.

Alec turned his head to see Magnus’ golden eyes staring back at him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, though he felt rested, and by some miracle, their runed hands were still joined.

“Morning.” Magnus whispered apprehensively.

“Good morning.” Alec pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

“That seems optimistic.”

“Magnus, I told you. Nothing I’ve seen or will see of your past scares me. And those dreams… they showed me a lot. But I want to know what you saw.”

Magnus furrowed his brow. “Mostly just you, interspersed with flashes of Jace. You and Jace, angry at each other.”

Alec nodded, confirming the suspicions that he’d had from his own dreams of Magnus.

“Tell me what you saw, Alexander. Please.”

“Some demons. I think one of them was your father. You, a lot of you being sad. Camille, and what you did with her.”

Magnus closed his eyes. When he reopened them, their glamour was back in place.

“Magnus.” Alec ran a thumb under Magnus’ eye, even as the warlock tried to flinch away. “Magnus, what you did with her doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you. You don’t need to hide from me.”

“You weren’t disgusted?”

“I don’t like her and I don’t understand how you could ever feel anything for her. But the heart wants what it wants, and I know you, and how love consumes you, for better or for worse. So knowing vampires, and knowing her, I can’t say that any of it surprised me.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Alec sighed. “What do you want me to say? Yes, a lot of it was disgusting. But _you_ don’t disgust me. Like I told you before, there’s nothing ugly about you. So stop trying to push me away, because I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Magnus let out a shuddering breath, pulling Alec close and burying his face in the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he murmured.

The door clanged open. _It is time._ A Silent Brother intoned. _Do not release your runed hands until the order is given._

Alec and Magnus got to their feet. Alec ran his free hand over Magnus’ hair and cheek, pressing light kisses along his jaw before meeting his lips softly.

“I love you. _I love you._ ” Alec whispered.

“I love you too.” Magnus whispered back, clutching his hand tightly.

They rested their foreheads together for a brief moment, then followed the Silent Brother out the door and across the hall into an antechamber, where some more Silent Brothers were waiting.

_The trial will take place through that door in the Dikasterion. As tradition dictates, your parents and your parabatai are there to witness it._

“Will they be safe from the Clave’s punishments?” Alec asked.

_Maryse Lightwood negotiated for their amnesty. No harm should come to them._

“Okay.”

_Also present are the Consul, the Inquisitor and a representative number of the Council to witness for the Clave. Theresa Gray Herondale stands as the witness for the Downworld. But remember, the trial is given by the angels, not the Clave. The angels will be the judges of your success or failure._

“Have there ever been organizations of Shadowhunters independent of the Clave?” Alec asked, needing to know.

_Concern yourself not with what was, but with what is to come, Shadowhunter. Your focus should be on this task alone. Did you dream?_

“Yes. We both did.”

_Then let the preparations begin._

A Silent Brother drew a rune in the air over Magnus and Alec’s joined hands, and it wrapped around their hands for a few moments, before disappearing.

_You may release your hands._

Alec brought the back of Magnus’ hand to his lips, and Magnus did the same to Alec’s. Only then did they let go of each other.

Alec followed the Silent Brother’s directions, stripping off his shirt, shoes and socks. His golden runes glimmered in the low light. There would be no hiding them from the Clave.

He was done hiding anyway.

_When we enter the Dikasterion, Magnus Bane, you will be directed to the place you will stand for the duration of the trial. Do not move from this spot until the trial is over. You will be able to see and hear the trial, and your connection to Alexander Gideon Lightwood will allow you to hear everything that the rest of the witnesses will not - that which pertains to your sins alone. Do you understand?_

“I do.” Magnus said.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, in the Dikasterion please proceed to the middle of the circle marked on the floor. Once the vows have been made, we will mark you with the runes of the trial, and then it will begin. Are you ready?_

“I am.”

Then we will proceed. May the angels judge you wisely.

One of the Silent Brothers opened the door, leading first Magnus and then Alec into the Dikasterion. The first Silent Brother escorted Magnus to a dais on the far side of the room. To the left, Alec observed the assembled witnesses. In the centre sat the Consul and the Inquisitor. To the right of them, the other Council members. To the left, Maryse, Robert, Jace and Tessa.

As he walked to the circle in the middle of the room, Alec heard the Council members start whispering to each other, as well as to the Consul and the Inquisitor. Evidently the Silent Brothers had told them nothing with regards to Alec’s runes. The Inquisitor shot to her feet.

“Mr Lightwood.” Inquisitor Herondale said. “What has happened to your runes? Explain yourself at once.”

_We are not here to judge Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s runes or blood, Inquisitor._ Alec recognized the voice of Brother Zachariah.

“If he isn’t a Shadowhunter, he cannot take part in this trial.”

_He bears runes, he is a Shadowhunter. Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet.*_

“This will be judged after the trial.”

_Nulla poena sine lege.** You do not have the authority to do so. Only the Angel does. Be seated, Inquisitor, so that we may proceed with the trial._

Alec kept his expression carefully neutral, though he was secretly pleased to hear the Silent Brothers knocking the Inquisitor down a peg or two. As he looked over to Magnus, he saw the warlock smirking openly.

Two Silent Brothers came to stand before Alec, while the others positioned themselves around the room.

Brother Zachariah was one of the Silent Brothers standing before him. _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, is it still your wish to undergo the trial of Hemarton, to seek justice and atonement for the sins committed by yourself and Warlock Magnus Bane?_

“It is.”

A different Silent Brother, standing in front of Magnus, spoke. _Magnus Bane, do you submit your sins to be judged by the angels through Alexander Gideon Lightwood?_

Alec and Magnus’ eyes met. Alec’s breath caught in his throat. Magnus had an out, if he wanted to take it.

Alec hoped he wouldn’t. No other plan could be as secure.

Magnus closed his eyes. “I do.” He said softly. Alec released the breath he had been holding.

_Jonathan Christopher Herondale, as parabatai to Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you swear to witness this trial with honour and respect the will of the angels?_

“I do.” Jace said.

_Theresa Gray Herondale, do you swear to witness this trial on behalf of the Downworld, and truthfully report to any Downworlder who wishes to know, the truth of the proceedings?_

“I do.” Tessa said.

_Inquisitor Imogen Whitelaw Herondale, do you swear to witness this trial on behalf of the Clave, and accept and respect the judgement of the angels?_

“I do.” Inquisitor Herondale grumbled.

_Then let the trial of Hemarton begin. Ex afflictione, fiat justitia.***_

Brother Zachariah and the other Silent Brother before Alec lifted their steles, and in unison carved two runes into Alec’s chest. The circle around them began to pulse in gold, and the Silent Brothers stepped out of it as soon as the runes were in place. The gold line of the circle pulsed light up to the ceiling, and then dropped back to be a pulsing shimmer on the floor.

There was no going back now. And he was weaponless. Alec closed his eyes, focusing on the seraph blade he had seen strapped to the thigh of the Council member closest to the door. He willed it to appear in his hand. He thought of Magnus, of protecting _Magnus_ , of _saving Magnus_.

His hand closed over the hilt of the blade. He was ready.

The light in the room had shifted in an unnatural manner. While he could hear the whispers of the Council members - especially the consternation of the one who’d lost his weapon - he couldn’t see any of the other people in the room besides Magnus.

Alec locked eyes with Magnus, and began to hear furious whispers, close to him, all around him, filling the circle. They were indistinct, cutting in and out, and it took some time before Alec could understand what they were saying.

_“What have you done Alec?”_

_“Again. Don’t disappoint me this time.”_

_“I don’t even recognize you anymore.”_

_“Seeing you here, it makes me sick.”_

_“You’ve embarrassed all of us.”_

Alec recognized the words, all of them, remembered the moments in which they had been spoken, some over and over again, and he remembered each one - but the voices were not the people who had spoken them. There was only one voice whispering them now.

His own.

Alec nodded at Magnus, hoping that gesture would communicate all that he couldn’t speak in words at that moment, and turned away, facing into the circle to confront his demons.

Holding his blade at the ready, he saw the voices start to coalesce into visible form. He had to track them carefully, as they kept appearing and disappearing as he watched.

When the image was stable - in shape, if not location - Alec felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his chest, and he struggled to breathe. His hands felt clammy and his blade almost slipped out of his grip. He felt like he was back _there_ , standing on the edge of Magnus’ rooftop terrace, about to step off into nothingness.

It may have been a spell that had taken him there that day, but he would have been lying if he said he’d never felt those feelings before. Each time he’d been left standing on the roof of the Institute, shooting arrow after arrow after arrow into the dark as his hands bled, one more scar of the disappointments he’d caused the people around him. He’d always gravitated to high places in those moments, his unconscious mind whispering to him, pulling him towards the edge. Any time he felt hopeless, lost, _drowning…_

And now all of those feelings came crashing down on him at once.

Alec stared at the image of himself standing on the ledge, the flickering gradually stopping, the image becoming more solid, more _real_. His weapon clattered to the floor as his feet propelled him to stand within it, his body overlapping with the spectral version of himself dressed up for the party.

_Useless. Sick. Disappointment. Embarrassment. Failure._

He gazed into the vision of the street below, thinking how easy it could have been to end it all right there. Put everyone else out of their misery of having to tolerate his existence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw flickering again. However it wasn’t the vision this time - it was his real flesh. The Soundless rune on Alec’s forearm was flickering, sputtering, as if the gold was about to go out.

And Alec remembered why he was there.

“No.” He said firmly, stepping out of the vision, moving back to his starting position, picking up the seraph blade. “No. This isn’t me. Not anymore.”

The image of himself started whispering cruel words again, the voices echoing around the chamber of the circle. Alec didn’t budge, keeping his eye on the rune on his forearm, and it began to stabilize again.

“I don’t believe you.” Alec said to the voices. “I used to. I used to hate myself more than anyone. Anytime someone said that I was a disappointment, a failure, I felt it more than they could mean it. I was my own worst enemy. But I refuse to believe that anymore.”

The illusion began to flicker again, and Alec knew he was on the right track.

“I’m not perfect. No one is. But I refuse to hate myself anymore. I am who I am. I accept myself. I’m not that scared and lost child anymore. I love freely and openly. I will love and be loved. I won’t apologize for that.”

The illusion flickered into nothingness, and Alec was alone in the circle.

Keeping his back to the outside of the circle, he moved such that he could see Magnus again. He was smiling, and Alec smiled a small smile back, waiting to see what would come next.

This was far from over.

As if on cue, voices started whispering again, however this time it wasn’t his voice. It wasn’t his voice whispering things he knew to be true, even if they had - had they? - moved past them some time ago.

The voice was Jace’s.

A column of smoke swirled in front of him, blocking Magnus from view, and it took on Jace’s form quickly. At first the being looked confused, and then looked at Alec and grinned.

“I should have known I’d be in here.” It - _He? Was it Jace?_ \- said.

“Jace? Is that you?” Alec asked, pressing his fingers to his parabatai rune, feeling for an answer, but the rune was strangely silent.

“Of course it’s me. Or are you doubting me again? Doubting me like you’ve doubted me every day since this whole thing with Clary and Valentine started?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Isn’t it?” maybe-Jace said, as they began to circle each other. “What is it like then, Alec? Tell me you didn’t betray me every damn day between when Clary showed up and your wedding. Look me in the eye and tell me that.”

A whip that looked like Isabelle’s appeared in maybe-Jace’s hand and he lashed out with it, catching Alec across the stomach. Alec stumbled back, hand still pressed to his parabatai rune, still seeking out Jace, still needing an answer as to whether the being in front of him was actually Jace or a manifestation of some kind.

“Tell me!” maybe-Jace yelled, whip flying again, leaving three more marks across Alec’s chest and stomach. “Tell me the truth!”

“I’m sorry.” Alec said hoarsely. “I - I was jealous. It - I - I know I was wrong to be in love with you. It was wrong.”

“You think that’s what this is about?” maybe-Jace sneered. “I don’t give a damn if you were in love with me or not, you idiot. Neither do the angels.” He lashed out with the whip again, catching it around Alec’s feet and dropping him to the ground. Maybe-Jace’s eyes glowed blue as he darted in close, shoving his knee into Alec’s chest so hard that Alec heard ribs crack. “And neither do the demons.”

Well, that answered that.

Alec grabbed the demon’s knee, wrenching it off him, getting back to his feet. “Then what is this about?”

“How you turned your back on us - on me, on your sister - again and again for _them_.” Demon-Jace spat on the floor. “You dishonoured your bond to me, your parabatai. All for _them_. And now here we are again, fighting because of _them_.”

“You’re not Jace.” Alec said, lifting his seraph blade and moving into a battle stance. “You’re not him.”

“Does it matter? All I said was true.”

“Was true.” Alec breathed shallowly, mindful of his injured ribs. He jabbed his blade at the demon, but it moved out of range quickly. “Isn’t true anymore.”

“How is it not? You’re here fighting for the Clave’s approval again. The Clave doesn’t care about you, Alec. They never have.”

“Not doing this for them.” Alec lunged forward, knocking the demon to the floor. He ground his foot into the demon’s stomach, positioning the tip of his blade over where its heart could be. “I’m doing this for the people I love. Not for the Clave. But I know love is not something you can understand.”

Alec drove the blade home.

For a brief agonizing moment, his parabatai rune burned, and he worried that he’d been wrong, that it had been a trick, and that it was in fact Jace who he’d just stabbed through the heart. However the burning was replaced by a warm feeling of pride, and the demon started convulsing on the ground, exploding into inky black ichor.

Alec hissed as some of the ichor splashed onto his exposed skin, digging his fingers into his parabatai rune. He knew that Jace could activate runes without a stele, and tried to reach through their connection to do the same. He felt his healing rune light up, and took deeper breaths as he felt his ribs start to knit back together.

The lines of the circle surrounding him flared up in gold flame once, twice, three times.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood has survived the reveal of his own sins._ A Silent Brother said. _Now shall follow the sins of Magnus Bane. Witnesses and observers, you shall see, but you shall not hear. That right belongs to Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane alone._

The voice faded away, and Alec repositioned himself so that he was facing Magnus again. His ribs were healed, but the Silent Brother’s speech had interrupted the healing connection, leaving the whip slashes and ichor burns.

Alec hefted his seraph blade, preparing for the next challenge. He looked Magnus straight in the eye.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Came Magnus’ response.

“I was loved once.” An unfamiliar voice to his right said.

Alec turned cautiously towards the voice. Standing a small distance away within the circle was a young woman in a simple white Victorian dress.

“What’s your name?” Alec asked.

“My name was Winnie Taylor. Just for a short time. It was Winnie Hill before that. But the day I was married, my new husband and I were taken.”

“Taken?”

“By _him_.” Winnie pointed to Magnus. “He took us to his vampire. She decided she wanted to keep my husband. To make him one of her own. And she did. And then I was no more. And it was all _his_ fault.” She looked at Magnus again, bite marks appeared on her wrists and started bleeding, the blood ebbing out onto the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered.

“I have to ask myself, what has a man like that done to command such love from you? How can you love a man like that?”

“That’s not who he is anymore.” Alec said carefully, setting the seraph blade on the ground. “We met when he was defending his people from an evil far greater than you can imagine. The second time we met, he almost died trying to save another. They both would have died if I hadn’t given him my strength to help. I have saved his life, and he has saved mine, more times than I can count. He gives so much of himself to help others. He loves recklessly, he loves whole-heartedly, he’ll burn himself to ashes if that would save the ones he loves. That’s the man I fell in love with.”

“He loved her once. The vampire.”

“I know. He hasn’t always loved wisely. And I’m sorry you had to suffer for it.” Alec stepped closer to the girl. “Let me help take the pain away. Atone for what he did, in whatever way I can.”

Alec’s feet burned as they came into contact with the blood dripping on the floor, moving even closer. He hissed from the pain, but didn’t stop until he was standing in front of her. He held out his hands.

“Let me help you.”

Winnie reached out to him, and he gripped the bite marks on her wrists tightly, trying to slow the bleeding, though the blood still burned wherever it touched his skin. She wrapped her hands around his wrists in the same manner.

Alec felt a pinch in his wrists where Winnie was holding them, and looked down to see blood beginning to ooze out from around her fingers. He looked to where he held her wrists, and couldn’t see or feel any new blood seeping up there.

“Thank you, Alec.” Winnie said, letting go and stepping away, pulling out of his grasp. “Thank you, from all of us.”

Suddenly Winnie wasn’t alone, and Alec could see a number of shadowy figures standing behind her. He felt the same pinches all along his arms and neck, and looked down to see blood beginning to ebb out of out of them slowly.

Alec felt none of the vampire bite’s alleged ecstasy, only the searing agony of life drip, drip, dripping away, his blood leaving burning trails as it rolled over his skin and dripped onto the ground. He stepped further back from Winnie and the others standing behind her, slipping on a spot of blood, managing to catch himself on his hands and knees instead of falling flat on his face.

Alec was feeling dizzy, reaching for his parabatai rune again, not for healing this time, rather for blood replacement. Healing, he reasoned as he grit his teeth against the pain, wasn’t the point. That would be cheating and making light of the fates that Winnie and the others had endured. But as long as he could keep regenerating blood, he could kneel there in bleeding agony until the angels saw fit to end it.

The dizziness receded as Alec felt his blood replenish, and he was able to push up onto his knees, his hands no longer burning in the blood on the ground. He looked back up at Winnie, time stretching out as they stared each other down.

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed before she spoke again.

“You must really love him to endure this for him.” She said. “Take care who you trust with your heart, Shadowhunter. Rarely does one deserve it so completely.”

Winnie sounded so much like the Seelie Queen that a shiver swept over Alec’s body, even as his skin continued to burn. Was it intentional? Was it the magic of the ritual pulling voices from his mind? Was it something else entirely? Or was it a coincidence?

Nothing could be a coincidence. Not in something like this.

“I love him.” Alec said steadily. “He loves me. And I try every day to be worthy of that love.”

“Do you ever wonder if he feels worthy of yours?” Came a new voice.

Alec blinked, and Winnie was no longer standing there, nor were the others. This voice was behind him, and it was all too familiar.

_Camille._

His arms, neck and wrists were still bleeding, but Alec got to his feet, wiping the blood on his hands off on his pants the best he could, picking up the seraph blade that was next to him. He turned to face her.

“You were toxic to him. You never loved him the way he loved you. You broke him.”

“Darling child, I’m the only one who can really accept him for who he is. Magnus is demonspawn. And if even _I_ can’t love him, who can?”

“I can. I do. Loving him is the easiest thing in the world.”

“Even after everything he’s done to you?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Alec said. “I know what you are, and I’m not going to play your games. That spell that took me to the rooftop that night was the low point of my life, the manifestation of my self-loathing. And you are his. Let that sink in for a moment before I end your existence. After everything that’s happened to him, you are the low point of his life. You are not going to be a poison in his life anymore.”

Alec moved right up to Camille, and without preamble shoved his seraph blade through her heart, twisting it for good measure.

Camille smiled. _Grinned_. Her grin got wider, until it was no longer hers anymore, and the facade of Camille vanished. Alec found himself staring into a familiar pair of cat eyes, but set in a monstrous bony face.

“You Shadowhunters, so predictable.” Asmodeus said in a bored voice. He flicked his fingers, and Alec flew back, hitting the edge of the circle as if it was a solid wall. He pulled the blade out of his chest, the runes lighting up red under his touch just like under Magnus’. Asmodeus squeezed it and the seraph blade crumbled to ash.

“It’s you.” Alec snarled, getting back to his feet, trying to steady his breathing. “You’re Magnus’ father. You’re what he hates about himself.”

“I had such high hopes for him. He was sinking into despair so nicely after that vampire was through with him. And then you, angel-blooded one, had to come along. Wake his heart up again. Teach him to love again. Remind him that despite my superior blood, he was still just a flawed, souled creature doomed to experience that pain over and over again.”

“Love is not a flaw. Love is strength. Something that a demon like you could never understand.”

“You think he understands it?” Asmodeus nodded towards Magnus, who had tears streaming down his face.

“Magnus loved me at a time I didn’t love myself. His love unlocked the door for me to be able to learn to love myself. I am doing the same for him. So yes, he understands love. He is still learning to accept it, and I am not going to let you interfere with that process.”

Asmodeus laughed, flicking his fingers again, sending Alec skidding shoulder-first into a slick pool of blood, skin burning on contact. He twisted around onto his back, so as to not lose sight of Asmodeus, as he tried to get up again.

Asmodeus appeared right in front of him, digging his bony fingers into the bite marks on Alec’s shoulder, pulling him up with one hand and smashing him into the barrier of the circle. Alec bit down on his lip, refusing to give Asmodeus the satisfaction of a cry, even as the bony fingers punched through his skin and deep into the muscle.

“I’m a Greater Demon, you foolish child. I can destroy worlds with the snap of my fingers. You think a mortal child like you can stop me from doing what I want with my son?”

The pain was close to overwhelming him, but Alec refused to let it win. His left arm was useless from where Asmodeus had his fingers in its shoulder muscle, however he was able to reach his right hand up, squeezing it around Asmodeus’ throat. The demon made a startled noise.

“There’s your mistake.” Alec rasped. “I’m no mortal child anymore.”

Alec willed all of his power into his grip, and both he and Asmodeus were consumed in golden flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet = Loyal he begins, loyal he remains.
> 
> **Nulla poena sine lege = No penalty without a law.
> 
> ***Ex afflictione, fiat justitia = Out of suffering, let there be justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One challenge is overcome, but the war is just beginning, and Alec learns that all power has its limits.

Alec saw only fire.

It was gold and surrounded him on all sides, but it didn’t burn. Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen. When he looked down at himself, he didn’t see any of the injuries that had accumulated during the trial.

_Am I dead?_ Alec wondered.

“You’re not dead, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” A voice boomed. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

A figure stepped in front of him, skin and massive wings the same gold as the flames that surrounded them.

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re currently locked in a battle with a Greater Demon. Should you win, you’ll end up leaving a mark upon the world in a way none have since Jonathan Shadowhunter first summoned me.”

“Just by battling Asmodeus?”

“No. By what you will do with that victory, heading into the future. The power balance is shifting in the Shadow World, and you could be the catalyst for success where others have failed.”

“Where others have failed? So Magnus was right? There have been other organizations of Shadowhunters besides the Clave? Is that what you mean?”

“It is. Heaven does not desire the destruction or oppression of Downworlders. That thinking is the product of the flawed ideology of the Clave, and its ultimate tool, Valentine Morgenstern. Shadowhunters were never meant to emulate Heaven in its rigidity and harshness. But few Shadowhunters have ever understood that. While others have tried to create societies of Shadowhunters outside the Clave, they still carried many of their old prejudices with them. Few Shadowhunters have understood that their true strength lies not in their angelic lineage, but in their human one. That same humanity that you share with other souled beings.”

“Downworlders and mundanes. But how are you certain that I could succeed where others have failed? Is it to do with that ritual we did, to bind both angelic and demonic powers within me?”

“It is. The blood of both angels and demons runs in your veins, which gives you power that mundanes do not possess. And by harnessing them both through the prism of love and humanity, you’ve created a power that is uniquely yours.”

“Is it a power that has to stay uniquely mine?”

“You mean, can others like you be created?”

“Yes. Is it possible?”

“It is not recommended, unless someone is in the same position you were when you made this choice. But for others who also hold strains of angel and demon blood, they could survive the process if they were as pure of heart as you. There are but four who also hold the requisite blood, and you know them all.”

“Tessa. Magnus. Jace.”

“You are correct.”

“The only fourth that I can think of would be Jonathan Morgenstern, but I don’t know him.”

“You do. You’ve known him for weeks. He will lead you to Valentine.”

Alec’s blood - or what passed for blood in this realm - ran cold. “It’s the one who is calling himself Sebastian, isn’t it? I knew something felt off about him, even if he did save Izzy’s life.”

“It is. And your enemies are much closer than you realize. The Clave has been infiltrated by Circle members at the highest levels. Including in the room you currently stand in. But your parabatai can unmask them. All it takes is a touch from him and their Circle runes will be revealed.”

“Was I… was I cheating when I used my connection to Jace to activate runes like that during the trial?”

“If we considered it cheating, do you think you would be standing here before me now?”

“I suppose not.”

“You have a good heart, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You can be the warrior that Heaven needs you to be without sacrificing your humanity to do so. Love and free will are the domain of humanity, which Heaven celebrates and Hell envies. Use your humanity to guide you, and you shall not fail. Protect the Mortal Mirror. Retrieve the other Mortal Instruments. Stop Jonathan and Valentine. Once the dust has settled, go forth and be the change you want to see in the world.”

“Wait, the Mortal Mirror? Where is it? How can we protect something we don’t know?”

“The Mortal Mirror is Lake Lyn. There could be other stories out there - if it is so, then they can serve as a useful distraction to Valentine and the Circle. Take care who you trust with the truth - but remember, while Shadowhunters are the enforcers of justice, they are not the only ones with a right to decide what that justice is.”

Alec nodded. “Thank you.”

Raziel smiled. “Now, best get back to that battle. Remember what I’ve said. Remember your love, and the rest will come.”

* * *

Alec opened his eyes to see Asmodeus’ grinning face just inches from his own. They were surrounded by golden flames, but they didn’t seem to be affecting either of them.

“Is that all you have, angel child? Party tricks?” He rasped, Alec’s fingers still around his neck. “I knew Raziel, back in the time of the angels, when I still dwelled in Heaven. He almost fell with us, you know that? He was always so interested in the mortals, defied the laws of Heaven to give mortals knowledge. And yet he remains in Heaven.”

“Because he understood what you don’t.” Alec said through gritted teeth. “He was never jealous of what we could be. He only wanted to help us. You only want pain and suffering. Even for your own kin.”

Alec tightened his grip on Asmodeus’ throat, and the bone-white flesh beneath his fingers started gleaming in gold. The look in Asmodeus’ eyes suddenly changed. The demon no longer looked triumphant. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

The gold spread from Alec’s grip, golden cracks appearing in Asmodeus’ skin.

“This is for Magnus.” Alec growled.

The flames surrounding them went out, their power surging up into Alec, and through Alec’s hand into Asmodeus’ demon flesh. Asmodeus _screamed_ as he was filled with their burning power, and the gold cracks _shattered_ , crumbling him to ash.

Asmodeus’ grip no longer pinning him to the wall, Alec tumbled to the ground, adrenaline dissipating as he hit the ground, staring at the pile of swirling ashes that still glimmered. He was vaguely aware of the gold flames of the circle flaring up again, and the voice of a Silent Brother, but exhaustion overtook him and he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Magnus swiped the tears out of his eyes frantically, needing to see the exchange between his love and his father. His heart was in his throat when he saw Asmodeus pin Alec to the wall of the circle, digging his fingers into Alec’s shoulder. Magnus couldn’t see Alec’s face, but he could see his father’s, and he felt coldness envelop him at the sight of that horrible grin.

“No.” Magnus whispered. “No. Don’t take him from me.”

The flames flared up around Asmodeus and Alec, and suddenly Magnus was hearing a completely different voice from Asmodeus. Was Alec…. talking to an _angel_? The sight before him hadn’t changed, but Alec’s consciousness was clearly on a different plane, and Magnus could hear them too.

Then as quickly as it had started, the conversation was over, and Alec was back to his battle with Asmodeus, and soon Magnus was watching Asmodeus crumble to ash. Magnus’ heart squeezed painfully as he saw Alec collapse to the ground, but the flames of the circle flared and a Silent Brother began speaking.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood has survived the trial of Hemarton. By facing their sins, all of his crimes, and the crimes of Magnus Bane, have been cleansed. So is the will of the angels._

Magnus felt the gold band around his wrist fade away, and as soon as it was gone, he jumped off the dais he stood on, and rushed to Alec. He got there at the same time as Jace.

Magnus looked quickly at the Council members, and saw that they were preparing to leave the chamber, though the Inquisitor remained seated. Remembering what the Angel had said to Alec, he grabbed Jace’s wrist.

“Stop them from leaving. Now.”

“But Alec -”

“I’ll take care of Alec. Stop them. Don’t let them leave until after Alec wakes up. Trust me.”

Jace nodded, and moved to speak to his grandmother. Tessa appeared by Magnus’ side as he was healing the deep wound on Alec’s shoulder. His magic struggled under the weight of the City of Bones, but the bleeding began to slow and the flesh started to knit back together.

“How is he?”

“He’s alive.” Magnus said quietly. “He’ll survive.”

“He loves you. No matter what happened, he loves you.”

“I hope that’s true.”

“Of course it is.” Alec said groggily, returning to consciousness. He reached a bloody hand up to Magnus, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Despite Alec’s injuries, the simple touch of lips made all of them seem inconsequential as Magnus’ warmth poured into his body.

“I love you.” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips. “I. Love. You. But there’s something we need to do right now, before they can get away…”

“I know, love.” Magnus whispered. “I heard the Angel too. Jace is keeping everyone here.”

Magnus and Tessa helped Alec to his feet, and Alec leaned on Magnus as they walked towards the others, coming to a stop in front of Jace and the Inquisitor.

“Congratulations, Mr Lightwood.” She said. “The warlocks and your family can go. The Silent Brothers will care for you here until you have made a full recovery. Some representatives from the Clave will be sent to monitor your condition.”

“No.” Alec said firmly. “That is not a part of the trial. I am going home with Magnus, as soon as we’ve taken care of what we need to take care of.”

“And what would that be? My grandson bid everyone to stay here. Don’t keep us waiting.”

“Valentine’s Circle has infiltrated the highest ranks of the Clave.” Alec said sombrely. “But as you know, Inquisitor, we have a method of unmasking them where they hide.”

The Inquisitor’s eyes slid to Jace. “And how do you know this? About the Circle, I mean?”

“The Angel told me. Believe me, or don’t. But it takes nothing but a few minutes of our time to check, and wouldn’t you rather be sure?”

The Inquisitor sighed. “I would like to disbelieve you, but there have been too many leaks as of late that I have to agree. I volunteer to go first.”

The Inquisitor took off her blazer, so that some of her runes were visible and held her hand out. Jace grasped it firmly. Everyone watched as a number of runes flared up, but no Circle rune appeared on her neck. They nodded at each other, and Jace moved over to Maryse and Robert, clearing both of them.

Jace stepped up to the Consul and held out his hand. The Consul just looked at it, turning to the Inquisitor.

“Are these theatrics really necessary, Imogen?”

“Malachi, if you have nothing to hide, then these theatrics, as you say, won’t hurt anyone. I trust my grandson, despite the company he keeps. If you refuse, then I’m sure the Silent Brothers have a cell to keep you in until the war is over.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would. Jace, if you will, please?”

Jace grabbed the Consul’s wrist, where just enough skin was exposed. The Talent rune on the right side of the Consul’s neck flared up… followed by a red Circle rune on the left side. The Inquisitor looked at him in shock.

“It was you all along.”

“Imogen, are you really going to trust these party tricks? We’ve worked together for years.”

“My grandson’s power is a truth given by the angels. It is not a trick. Jace, the rest of the Council members, if you will, please?”

Jace went down the line of Council members, and one more was exposed as a Circle member. The others seized both her and Consul Malachi.

“Thank you, Mr Lightwood, for bringing this to our attention.” The Inquisitor said. “We will deal with them appropriately. You may take today to heal, but I expect you to resume your position as the Head of the New York Institute tomorrow.”

“And my friends? And family?”

“They can resume their work as usual. As you’ve made clear, we have a war to fight. Any… differences... that we have with one another can be settled after Valentine has been stopped for good. Jace, I need you in Idris for a few days to test the rest of the Council and Alicante.”

Jace looked to Alec. Alec nodded. “Go. The sooner they’re unmasked the better.”

“All right.” Jace said. “But I’m coming back here after.”

“Let’s go.” The Inquisitor said, motioning to the Council members and thier prisoners.

Jace made to give Alec a hug, but looked over his injuries and how heavily he was leaning on Magnus, and settled for resting their foreheads together for a moment. “I’ll be back soon.” he said.

“I know.” Alec said. “Go. We’ll be here.”

The Inquisitor led the Council members out of the Dikasterion, and Jace followed. Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and slumped against Magnus even more. Tessa slipped away to speak to Brother Zachariah while Maryse and Robert came up to Alec and Magnus.

“I’m so proud of you, Alec.” Maryse said, wiping away a tear. “I knew you’d make it through. I knew you’d fight with everything you had.”

“The things that matter in life are the things worth fighting for. But the fight’s not over. Not by a long shot.” Alec said.

“I know.” Maryse pulled out her stele. “Can - can I help? You’ll need some of your strength back if you want to make it upstairs.”

Alec nodded. “Thanks, mom.” As Maryse traced over Alec’s Strength, Stamina and Fortitude runes, Alec turned to his father. “And you? What do you think of all of this?”

“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it all. I didn’t think for a minute that you’d let me, Aline or Helen get executed. But I’m still trying to understand what really happened here. How it happened.”

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain it, but right now I need you to go to the Institute and take temporary control. Make sure everything's running smoothly until I return.”

Robert nodded. “I can do that. I’m sorry, Alec. I never thought that telling you what I did would lead to all of this.”

“We all make our own choices. What matters is how we face the consequences.”

“You’re an excellent leader, Alec. I might not know what’s to come, but I know you’ll lead with a strength and integrity that I could learn from.”

Alec nodded stiffly. He could feel energy starting to return to his body through his runes. “We should probably get going.”

His shoes and socks retrieved from the antechamber, Alec put them back on to make walking easier, though the burns still stung and would require specialized healing salves. He used Maryse’s stele to activate his healing rune to close up the open wounds that still littered his arms, but the shoulder wound Asmodeus had caused would require more of Magnus’ magic once they were out of the City of Bones.

Magnus’ hand was a steadying presence in his own as Alec made his way up the stairs, his parents following along behind them. Alec was looking forward to getting back to Magnus’ and taking a hot bath, washing away all of the blood and grime that coated his body.

Tessa and the Silent Brothers were waiting on the top level of the City of Bones. While the Silent Brothers looked as impenetrable as always, Tessa had a grim look on her face.

“There’s trouble.” She whispered. “I’ve warded the entrance against Circle members, so they can’t get in, but… they’re out there. Waiting. And we can’t Portal from inside.”

“Do you think Malachi had some way to notify them that he’d been found out?” Maryse asked Alec quietly. “Or had Malachi planned this before? Or are they here for the City again?”

“I don’t know.” Alec said grimly, his hand moving to his parabatai rune again, seeking out Jace, needing to know if he’d been captured by the Circle before Tessa had been able to ward the doorway,** or if he’d made it through the exit to Idris before the Circle showed up. Reassurance and flashes of Idris passed through his mind, and he breathed more easily. “But I think they only just got here. Jace got to Idris all right. It is getting back into New York that will be the problem.”

Alec concentrated, and let the Change wash over him, letting him appear with his former black runes, along with his injuries hidden. The Circle, if they didn’t already know somehow, didn’t need to know about what new powers he had, unless they became necessary to use in the course of battle. And they certainly didn’t need to know that Alec wasn’t in peak fighting form.

The Silent Brothers pressed seraph blades into the Shadowhunters’ hands. Alec and his parents took a moment to activate key runes. When preparations were done, Alec looked to Magnus. “Ready?”

Magnus squeezed his hand. “Whenever you are.”

Alec and Magnus led the way out the doorway, wards crackling over their skin as they passed beyond their protections into the darkness of the New York warehouse. Magnus let out a wave of magic that illuminated the room, and Alec breathed easier seeing that Valentine himself did not appear to be among the crowd of Circle members.

“You’re outnumbered, Lightwood.” Said one man. “Surrender now, and we might let your pet warlock live. For different definitions of living.” The man smirked.

Alec’s expression twisted into anger. Not caring if the Circle members saw his new powers, he dropped his blade and willed his quiver onto his back and bow into his hand. Before the man could say another word, Alec shot an arrow straight through his eye, dropping him to the ground.

“Don’t let anyone out of the building. We take them all out.” Alec muttered to Magnus, who dropped his hands low and then raised them high, enveloping the building in his security wards.

No one held back. Maryse and Robert dived into combat with the Circle members to the sides. Alec carved a path straight down the middle with his bow and arrows, dropping Circle members around him before they could even move. Magnus and Tessa followed on either side of Alec, finishing off anyone that was left with bursts of magic.

When he was almost to the back of the room, with only a scattering of Circle members remaining, Alec reached for an arrow, but found his quiver was empty. He tossed his bow aside, and looked at Magnus and Tessa, trying to summon the type of power that they were wielding into his hands. He’d managed to do it successfully while he was practicing with the warlocks the previous day, but it wasn’t coming to him now. He grunted in frustration, and, out of options, grabbed a seraph blade from one of the fallen Circle members and jumped back into battle.

He didn’t even notice that the battle was over until Magnus was pulling him away from a Circle member, a Circle member who was already a bloody mess on the floor after Alec had driven his blade through the man’s chest almost a dozen times.

“It’s over, Alec, it’s over. Come on.” Magnus whispered. “Come back to me.”

Alec let out a shuddering breath, dropping the blade and falling back, letting Magnus’ arms envelop and steady him.

“What happened?” Alec asked. “I… I tried to do what I’d done before, with the magic, but it just wasn’t working. And then I just lost it.”

“You let your anger overtake you.” Tessa said softly, wiping away a smear of blood on her cheek. “It wasn’t about helping or protecting or saving anyone anymore. It was about satisfying your own hunger for blood. Which isn’t what your power responds to.”

Magnus nodded in agreement, holding Alec tightly. “Everyone has limits to their power. “If I - if warlocks - indulge the deepest depths of our powers too much, the darkest places of what we’re capable of, we start to lose hold of our humanity. Just like the Clave has lost hold of its humanity in embracing harsh rigidity and strict obedience. We can’t always be sure where those lines are, which means it is easier to inch over them bit by bit and still be surprised when it takes us to the worst parts of ourselves, but your power won’t let you do that.”

“Makes sense.” Alec said dully. “I could _taste_ it - my anger, the desire to lash out. It was so real. I could _feel_ it in me, wanting to burn down the world, to punish it for daring to have people in it that would talk to you like that. But power has to have limits. Otherwise - otherwise I could become like Valentine. Arrogant. Dogmatic. An autocratic leader full of hubris and feelings of superiority. All the things I’d never want to be.” Alec let out a long breath. “Well, that was a massive reality check. But I’m glad it happened. I needed it.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulderblade as his Change flickered away, golden runes and bloody and burned scars reappearing. He relaxed his grip on Alec, who turned and kissed him gently.

“I just need to gather my arrows. Find my bow.” Alec whispered. “Then I’ll be ready to go home.”

Magnus nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of Alec’s mouth. “Home sounds good. Hot bath?”

Alec smiled, relieved. “Yes.”

Magnus had a lot of questions, and he was sure that Alec did too. And the war was far from over, be the enemy Valentine or be the enemy the Clave. But if they could take this one day for themselves, he was sure that one day, they would find some measure of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this battle is over, but as this last part hints, the war is just beginning. There will be more coming in this ‘verse soon! I have at least two more multi-chapter stories planned in this ‘verse, as well as some one-shots of fluff and/or smut. Magnus will have his opportunities to shine, the Clave will be back to be a thorn in everyone’s side again, the Seelie Queen will cause more trouble, Downworlders will unite in an unexpected way, and of course, Jonathan and Valentine will cause all sorts of problems. There have been hints sprinkled all throughout this fic, so I’ll let you guess for a bit and then I’ll be back ;) Thanks for reading, and subscribe to the series (not the story) if you want to see where they’ll be headed next!
> 
> **Entrances to the City of Bones are everywhere around the world, as per book canon. But for my purposes, there is only one “doorway” in the City, which functions somewhat like a portal in that you exit to the place you want to exit to.


End file.
